Caretakers
The Caretakers '''were created by Polly Nomial in the TV Halloween movie/special Power Rangers Coaster Force: Lost in the Midnight Mansion. The Caretakers are voiced by Nathen Kress (who also provides the voice of '''Mega Slayer), Colin Ford, Addison Riecke, Jaquline Scislowski, Jasmeet Baduwalia, Jace Norman, and Kira Kosarin. Character History "Seven Spears" The Seven Spears were created by Romulis Midnight as the guardians of the family fortune. However, it was believed his father burned the sketch, starting a long road of bad luck: Romulis died fighting in WWI, his father died of grief, his sister-Polly-disappeared, and his mom (Kosarin's aunt) died of Spanish Influenza. When Polly returned to the abandoned residence in 2025, her newfound obscurial force turned back the clock and discovered her brother's guardians and created a psychological trap for the Coaster Force Rangers: Defeat the seven spears. Since they were figments of a child's sketch, Peter used this to his advantage to create new gear for him to defeat the Seven Spears. Mega Slayer After the rangers defeated all seven, Polly preformed a spell that reformed the Caretakers into a final form called Mega Slayer. It was defeated by combining various forms of Coaster Force Megazord and Whale Megazord, leading up to combing all the zords to form Coaster Force Hyperzsord. Personalities Mega Slayer to be added Titan to be added Wallaby to be added Strike to be added Scorcher to be added L'atice to be added Silver-Bat to be added Tanker to be added Notes * First band of villains voiced by whole or part of a previous ranger team ** Colin and Kira cameoed in Daydream * Each of the Caretakers is a reference to something of the past ** Titan is themed to Sandman, a rival of Spider-Man. This might be a reference to the Japanese Spider-Man show, despite this villain not appearing ** Wallaby is based off Bop-a-roo from Power Rangers Ninja Storm ** Strike is themed to a Type Alpha MegaZord from the undaunted Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters ** Scorcher is based off LightZord for Power Rangers Super Samurai ** L'atice is based off Jet Garuda, which would be adapted as Eagle Megazord, from Choujin Sentai Jetman. ** Silver-Bat is based off Triskull from Trakeena's Revenge ** Tanker is based off Big Four Robo from JAKQ vs Gorenger. * Four of the seven spear are voiced by actors who were on other Nick shows before Power Rangers ** Nathen Kress was on iCarly, and the only one whose role is not connected to their appearance in PR ** Kira and Addison were on The Thundermans and Galaxy Squad as Phoebe and Nora respectively ** Jace Norman was on Henry Danger and Galaxy Squad as Henry Hart *** Power Rangers Danger Thunder is 539/540 of Henry Danger See Also * Seven Spears-Sentai Counterpart from Himitsuranger ** First Spear Givo-Sentai Counterpart (Titan) ** Second Spear Flevo-Sentai Counterpart (Wallaby) ** Third Spear Deja-Sentai Counterpart (Strike) ** Fourth Spear Lanta-Sentai Counterpart (Scorcher) ** Fifth Spear Ednor-Sentai Counterpart (L'atice) ** Sixth Spear Dunklen-Sentai Counterpart (Silver-Bat) ** Seventh Spear Iro-Sentai Counterpart (Tanker) Category:Villians Category:Villain team Category:Movie Exclusive Villains Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Lemurseighteen